Creepypasta Wiki:Article Listing/B
B *Babies Are Gifts From Hell *Baby *Baby, The *Baby Boy, The *Baby Dolls *Baby Gene *Baby's Room, The *Baby Shoes *Baby Tramp, A *Back from the Dead (The New HTF Episode) *Back Room, The *Backroom, The *Backseat Murderer, The *Backward Dream *Backwater Gospel, The *Bad Apples *Bad Choice *Bad Company *Bad Connection *Bad Dog! -The Black Screen *Bad Dream *Bad Idea *Bad Mistake *Bad One,The *Bad Time to Call *Bad Thoughts *Baffled Ambuscade, A *Bag of Candy, A *Bagpipe Tune, The *Bailey... *Balcony Above Hell *Bald Man, The *Baker Street Record, The *Ball Pit, The *Ballad of Jane, The *Balloon, The *Balloon-Hoax, The *Balloons *Bananas in Pajamas: Stop! *BanettePark Wii *Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo's Murder *Barney and Friends *Banzai Pipeline, The *Barbecue Bacon Cheeseburger *Barbie *Barbie.avi *Barbie Doll *Barely Breathing *BarelyBreathing.avi *Barn and the Cornfield, The *Barnebee and Pals *Barricade *Bars *Bas-Relief, The *Baseball *Baseball Boy, The *Based On A True Story *Basement, The *Basketball *Bat, A *Bat, The *Bathroom Windows *Battle, The *Battle Grounds, The *Battery Ditto *Bathroom Mirror, The *Beast, A *Be Afraid of the Dark *Be Happy *Be Quiet in the Library *Beast, A *Beast, The *Beast has Awoken, The *Beast in My House, The *Beast in the Cave, The *Beast In The Woods, The *Beast of Life *Beast of Pirates Bay, The *Beatles Cartoon Lost Episode, The *Beauties of The Underworld *Beautiful *Beautiful Girl, The *Beautiful People *Beauty *Beauty is Blind *Beauty Is Only Skin-Deep *Beavis and Butthead: The Amazing Death of Beavis *Beckoning Pathway, The *Become MysteryHunterPerson *Bed, The *Bed Girl, The *Bedrooms Horrors *Bedtime *Beef Dinner in a Pumpkin *Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice *Beginning of a Rope *Behemoth *Behindyou.rar *Behind Closed Doors *Behind The Closed Doors *Behind the Line of Trees *Behind You *Behold Thy Daughter *Being, The *being, The *Being Followed *Being Human *Beings *Believers *Bell, The *Bells, The *Bell Ringer, The *Bell Witch, The *Belle's Demise *Bellringer, The *Ben (A True Story) *BEN (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask) *BEN Has Gotten to Me *BEN My Experiences *BEN: My Story *BEN: The New Target *Ben Dream *Ben Drowned is Back *Ben Is Back *Ben's Little Girl *Ben's Vengeance *Beneath the Bed *Beneath The Boards *Beneath the Ground *Beneath the Mattress *Benjamin Bathurst *Benjamin Franklin *Beowulf ond Godsylla *Berenice *Bermuda Triangle, The *Berry Powder *Bertthehost *Besmilah *Best Apples *Best Friends Forever *Best of Friends *BETA Final Fantasy XIII Bootleg *Better in The Dark *Beth Parson's Toy *Bet That Cost a Lifetime, The *Betrayal of a Master *Better in The Dark *Better Place, A *Between Grace and Graves *Beware of the Crying Woman *Beyond *Beyond Evil *Beyond Hell Valley *Beyond the Mirror *Beyond Redemption *Beyond the Wall *Beyond the Wall of Sleep *Beyond Time *BFF *Bibarel *Bicycle, The *Big Bad Wolf *Big Bang Theory Unreleased/Lost episode *Big Boss, The - Saw in the Head Scene *Big Head-O, The *Big Rigs *Big Wet Ocean *Bigger Stick, A *Bikini *Bill Hicks' Final Performance *Bill's Bills *BillNyeExplosion.avi *BINARYSTEP. EXE *Binary Code.Avi *Binary DNA *Binding of Isaac, The *Binding of Isaac Creepypasta, The *Blinky Bill Lost Episode *Bio-infest *Biohazard *Biohazard (Resident Evil) Remake Bootleg *Bird, The *Bird Cage, The *Bird and the Hiker, The *Birmingham 1969 *Birthday *Birthday Party *Birthday Song, The *Birthmark *Birth of Insanity *BITTEN (Spiman sequel) *Bitten *Bivouac of the Dead, A *Black *Black and White *Black and White Slide, The *Black Beast *Black Creature, The *Black Car, The *Black Cat, The *Black Chamber,The *Black-Coated NPCs *Black Coffin, The *Black Creature. The *Black Creek *Black Diamond, The *Black Door, The: A Tale of Personal Phobia *Black-Eyed Kids In Kansas *Black-Eyed People *Black Fog *Black Ice *Black Kitten, The *Black Nest, The *Black Ops. EXE *Black Ops: Haunted Jungle *Black Prism *Black Prophet, The *Black Room, The *Black Shadow *Black Shuck *Black Stone, The *Black Tabby Cat, The *Black Widow, The *Black Widows *Black Wind, The * Black Wind Howls, The *Blacklight Retribution *Blackness *Blackout *Blackout at Third and Main ‎ *Blackwater_Park *Bladed Sun, The *Blaine *Blair Witch *Blair Witch Backstory *Blankfaces *Blank Blue Screen *Blank Book *Blank Card, The *Blank Cartridge, The *Blank Page, The *Blank Thoughts *Blankets *Blasphemous Comfort *Blazblue: Continuum Death *Bleach Lost Episode *Blessed Well, The *Blind Man's Favour *Blinking Moon, The *Blockland Main Adventure Mode *Blockland: Cursed Key *Blockland: Strange Happenings *Blood *Blood! *Blood Angel *Blood Bound *Blood Freezing Experiment *Blood Loss *Blood Mirror, The *Blood Moon Is Rising, The *Blood Over My Room *Blood Pichu *Blood Scent *Blood Steam *Blood Thirsty *Blood to the Bounty *Blood, Lots of Blood *Blood Gir, Spanish Version *Bloodbath Killer, The *Bloodspore *Bloodwing the Devastated Soul *Bloody-Eyed Pyro *Bloody GIR *Bloody Knuckles *Bloody Mary *Bloody Mary Experience *Bloody Mary Gone Bad *Bloody Mary Legend *Bloody Mary: My Story *Bloody Mary Returns *Bloody Meatballs *Bloody Note *Bloody Pulp.flv *Bloody Tear Man *Bloody Times Begin, The *Bloody Toe, The *Bloop *Blosssom's Lullaby *Blue *Blue Hue *Blue Lady *Blue Man, The *Blue Marble, The *Blue Meanies *Blue Screen of Death, The *Blue Tears *Blue Truck, The *Blueberries *Blue's Clues *Blue's Clues: Magenta's Secret *Blue's Clues: Where's Blue? *Blur *Blur Eyes, The *Bogey-man *Boiler Room *Boa *Board, The *Boarded Window, The *BOB *Bob Ross *Body Farm, The *Body Jacked *Body Suit *Bogeyman *Boiled Sweets *Boktai: Black Sun *BOLAR TODO *Bon Appétit *Bon-Bon *Bones, The *Bones Bread *Boo *Boogie Man *Boogeyman *Book of Damballah, The *Book of Sand, The *Book With Flowery Cover *Books *Bootleg Mario 64 Catridge *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *Borderlands 2 *Borderlands 2 Cracked *Borderlands 2: Shotgun Mod *Born Again *Borrador, Un *Borrador, Un (English) *Bottom of the Garden *Bottle *Bottle and a Gun *Bound to Death *Bound to the Darkness *Bowser Wii *Box, The *Boy *Boyfriend *Boy In The Box *Boy on the Ice, The *Boy Scout Troop 666 *Boy Without A Name, A *Boy with no Birthday, The *Boy with the Golden Shoelaces, The *Boy with the Red Hat, The *Boy Who Could Fly, The *Boy who Cried Knife, The *Boyfriend *Bracelets of the Children, The *Braid *Brainwashed *Brancho Sarayashiki *Brandsville, Missouri *Brady Bunch Banned Episode *Brawl Hack *Breath *Bread Box, The *Breakfast Visit From Bob, A *Breaking Sara *Breakup *Breathe In *Brian *BRICK *Brick, The (Blockland) *Bridal Ballad *Bride-and-Seek *Bride Doll *Bride of the Sea, The *Brief Decent Into Madness, A *Brilliance *Broadcast Interruption *Brock?... *Broken... *Broken *Broken (from Reality) *Broken Brush *Broken Crystal *Broken Dreams *Broken Soul *Broken Track, The *Broodal Sacrifice *Bronies *Brotherhood *Bubba *Bubble Gum *Bubby the Clown *Bug In My Shoe, A *Bug Man *BUGS VirUs *Building, The *Building the Nations *Bulb Fades, The *Bum-bum *Bump in the Dark *Bunny Man, The *Bunnyman, The *Bunnyman Bridge *Bunnyocalypse *Buried Alive in Lavander Town *Buried Alive Model *Burning Rubber *Bus, The *Bush Medical Center *Business Man, The *Busses Suck *But a Dream *But I Came to You... *Butchering of Sweet Fanny Adams, The *Busky the Clown *Busky the Clown vs. Old Man Chris *Butterbeer *Buttercup.avi *Button Day *Buttoneyes *Buzz, The (Part 1) *Buzz, The (Part 2) *Buzz *Bwystfel *By The Water (A Poem) *Bronze Blood Category:Meta